


New Operative

by Mun_45



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: I wanted to write something and I just remembered this droid, Mentions of Death, This was written at midnight after I had finished the whole series, and I love it, mentions of killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mun_45/pseuds/Mun_45
Summary: The highlight's of IG-11's life
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	New Operative

Before the reprogramming IG-11 functions were to provide a service of capturing or killing whoever he was ordered to, for a good price. As a bounty hunter droid, he knew that he had to be careful with finishing his jobs.  
What he wasn’t careful about, was the fact that any ally he picked up could put a gun to his head. 

And that's exactly what the Mandalorian did.

***

He woke up, away from where his last moments were. An Ugnauth by the name of Kuiil had repaired him and changed his main objective.  
Now it was not death and destruction.  
It was life and protection.

The change was difficult, but Kuiil was patient with him. Everything IG-11 knew as a bounty hunter droid, he now had to relearn if he were to be a good nurse droid.

Luckily, the hard work paid off. With the little green being in his care, IG-11 could now fulfil his new purpose.

***

IG-11 knew that these were his last moments of living. He had already watched his creator, someone that had helped him, die. Now his only operative was to make sure that child would be safe.  
And to do that he had to die. Again.

IG-11 did not know that the Mandalorian would care, however. Since IG-11 had turned up operating and under new programming, the masked man had been cold and distrustful towards the droid. It was a smart decision and IG-11 didn’t fault the man for that even if it made his job a little harder.

Now the Mandalorian's behaviour reminded IG-11 of the Nikito hideout. How when the droid had said that the only thing he could do was to self destroy the Mandalorian had quickly tried to convince him not to do that.

He was only sad that he would not be there to watch over the child anymore.  
Stepping out of the keelboat and into the lava, IG-11 was glad that he could be of service. That at least he would be remembered for helping.

IG-11 walked towards the stormtroopers.   
And hoped that when he detonated, none of the damage would get to the child.  
And to the man who now would be taking care of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very well come!!!


End file.
